Peter and Lily
Peter Rabbit and Lily Bobtail are best friends who always team up with their other friend Benjamin Bunny and the three of them go on adventures in the forest. The two seem to be the most adventurous out of the three friends and are always willing to take risks to save anyone who is in trouble. 'Moments' 'Season 1' 'Episode 1' Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale *When Lily first saw Peter and Benjamin she wanted to play with them. *Peter gave Benjamin a mad look when he said that he like Lily. *When Peter found out that Lily remembered the list he told her that they need her then sounded a bit nervous and he said " I suppose you can come with us. That is if you're not busy, or..." *Peter apologized for being rude to her before, wanted to start again and then asked nicely if she would help them. *Lily gave him a hug and Peter was shocked. *When Lily started to go with Mr. Tod, Peter grabbed her shoulders and began to pull her away from him. *She got worried for Peter when Mr. Tod tried to grab him. *Peter laughed at Lily's joke about Mr. Tod. *Peter smiled at Lily when she told the people at the store the list of things that they needed. *Peter grabbed Lily and pulled her behind the bags on the sled during the snowball fight. *Lily grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him back before he could step out on to the ice. *When Peter tells his mom that they couldn't have done the deliveries without Lily, she says "aww" gave him a hug, and this time Peter smiles. 'Episode 2' The Tale of the Radish Robber *Peter grabbed Lily’s hand and pulled her away to go after the radish. *Lily teased both the boys for taking the Radishes and Peter smiled at her. *Lily told Peter to watch out when he went out on the bridge. *Both were thinking of crazy ideas about where they could eat the radishes. *Both looked at each other and said brilliant. *Peter asked Lily how she liked her first taste of radishes. The Tale of Two Enemies *Lily called Peter to hurry up so they could escape. *Lily told Peter that his idea was good and winked at him. *Peter thought that he was talking to Lily when it was really Mr. Tod. *Lily got worried when she heard Peter calling for help and rushed to go help him. 'Episode 3' The Tale of Benjamin's Strawberry Raid '' *Lily thought that it was sweet of Peter to let Benjamin lead. *Peter and Lily were talking about the plan. *Lily stop Peter from leading because he told Benjamin that he could. *Lily laughed at Peter when he had a flower on his head, but stopped when Peter started to glare at her and told him that it was a nice look. *Peter and Lily would look at each other a lot whenever Benjamin would make a mistake. *Lily got worried when Peter got stuck under the strawberry crates and asked if he was okay. ''The Tale of the Lying Fox NONE (Lily was not in this episode) 'Episode 4' The Tale of the Greedy Fox *Peter complimented Lily on how she made the apples fall on Mr. Tod. *Peter rolled his eyes when Lily gave Benjamin a hug. *Lily got worried when Peter was trapped in Mr. Tod's house. *Lily came up with an idea to save Peter. The Tale of the Secret Treehouse *Peter cheered Lily on as she climbed through the web of terror. *Peter got scared when Lily almost fell off. *Peter cheered when Lily found a different way to get to the web. *Lily got worried when Peter had to jump. *Lily got scared when Peter fell and ran to see if he was okay. *Lily didn't want Peter to jump again because the last time he didn't make it and fell. 'Episode 5' The Tale of the Angry Cat '' *Lily grabbed Peter's shoulder when the cat was coming towards there hiding place. *Lily smiled at Peter when his mother hugged him. ''The Tale of Mr. Tod's Trap *Lily stopped the boys when they tried to get the radishes because she knew that something was wrong. *She padded his shoulder when he was sad about not eating radishes. *Lily tackled and pulled Peter away twice in order to stop him from going to the radishes. *Peter got worried when he saw Lily in the trap. *Lily called out for Peter when she got trapped. *When Peter got closer to Lily in the tape he started to mock her about what she said about the trap. *After the failure to get Lily out of the trap the first time he assured her that they could get her down. *Peter tried to distracted Mr. Tod so Lily could undo the knot. *Peter didn't want to leave Lily when she told them to go so they all wouldn't get caught. *Peter apologized to Lily for taking so long to get her out of the trap. 'Episode 6' The Tale of Nutkin on the Run *Lily whistled for Peter when he got too far. *Peter called Lily a genius for finding out how to find the glasses. The Tale of the Wriggly Worms *This is the first episode that Peter and Lily spent together alone. *Lily laughed at Peter because he couldn't grab a worm. *When Lily found a way to get the worms Peter told her that it was a good idea. *Peter and Lily worked as a team to get the bucket full of worms. *When Lily got a worm and showed it to Peter he smiled at her. *Lily laughed when she saw that she threw a lot of worms on Peter's head and after he shook them off he gave her a smile. *Lily was scared when Mr. Tod grabbed Peter. 'Episode 7' The Tale of Jemima's Egg *Peter and Lily both looked at each other confused when Benjamin was explaining his dad's invention. *Peter looked at Lily to see if she was okay after she fell trying to catch Benjamin. *Lily tried to tell Peter what he needs to do in order to watch the egg. *Lily gets scared when Peter fell off the cliff with the egg. *When Peter back on the hill Lily ran to him and gave him a hug which made Peter smiled. *Lily told Peter that he was a brilliant egg sitter. The Tale of the Great Breakout *Lily told Peter that bringing Nutkin was the best idea ever then changed her mind. *Peter was impressed with Lily's plan on how to get the radish. *Peter and Lily were in the treehouse together. 'Episode 8' The Tale of the Lucky Four Leaf Clover *Lily told Peter to be careful when she saw that he almost fell over. *Peter told Lily sorry when he dropped a lot of apples on her. *Peter ran in front of Lily so Mr. Tod would chase him instead of her. *Peter agreed with Lily about four-leaf clovers not being lucky. *Peter got scared when Benjamin told him that Lily used his lucky clover to get her magnifying glass back from Mr. Tod and ran to go help her. *Peter yelled "Leave her alone" then ran in front of her so Mr. Tod couldn't get to her. *When Mr. Tod started to chase them a bit Peter still stood in front of Lily. *Peter apologized to Lily and Benjamin about what happened. The Tale of the Unguarded Garden *Lily laughed when Peter and Benjamin took the apples she was juggling. * 'Episode 9' The Tale of the Start of Spring *In order to get out of trouble, Peter told Benjamin that they should go see what Lily's doing. *Peter said hi to Lily as so as she came. *Peter wasn't surprised she Lily said that she already made a list, which made her laugh. *Peter and Lily said Jeremy Fisher at the same time. *Lily believed Peter when Sammy tried to frame him. *Lily (along with Benjamin) followed Peter after he ran away. *Lily didn't want Peter to be sad inside a log after he got in trouble. *Lily came up with an idea on how to save Peter when he was getting chased by Mr. Tod. 'Episode 10' The Tale of the Big Move *Peter looked sad after Lily told him and Benjamin that her parents wanted to move away. *Peter quickly thought of a way to change Lily's parents' minds about moving away. *Peter winked at Lily when they started the picnic. *Peter made sure to keep Lily's parents safe. *Peter got happy when Lily's parents decided to stay instead of move. The Tale of the Lost Tunnels *Peter told Lily that it was okay that she didn't know how to dig a tunnel. *Peter got nervous when Lily ran up to him well he was practicing digging. *Lily got worried when Peter started to fall in the tunnel and when to help him before she fell with him too. *When Peter started to fall again Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him up, which he thanks her for. *Peter tricked Lily into grabbing his hand because he knew that she was nervous and pulled her down the tunnel. *Lily agreed with Peter that the sliding down the tunnel was fun. *Lily was shocked that Peter didn't know how to dig a tunnel. *Lily asked Peter if he could show her how to dig a tunnel-like he did with the rocks, but he told her that she would find her own way that works for her. 'Episode 11' The Tale of the Dash in the Dark *Peter called Lily a genius after she told him and Benjamin about Glowworms glowing in the dark *Peter waved bye to Lily and Benjamin as they left home. The Tale of the Grumpy Owl * 'Episode 12' The Tale of the Down Hill Escape * The Tale of the Cat and the Rat * 'Episode 13' The Tale of the Mother's Day Pie * The Tale of the Mystery Plum Thief * 'Episode 14' The Tale of the Hazelnut Raid '' * ''The Tale of the Broken Bed * 'Similarities and Differences' 'Similarities' *Both are rabbits *Both are adventurous *Both are friends with Benjamin. 'Differences' *Peter is a boy and Lily is a girl. *Peter is a brown rabbit and Lily is a white/gray rabbit. *Lily has light blue eyes and Peter has golden eyes. *Peter has three sisters and Lily seems to be an only child. *Lily's parents are both alive and Peter's mom is alive but his dad is dead. *Peter was born in the forest Lily was born somewhere else. 'Gallery' Click here to Peter and Lily's Gallery 'Trivia' *They were really close to each other and look into each other's eyes *Peter always looks at her, and Lily always looks at him *They help each other out *They spent at least an hour together Category:Relationships Category:Rabbits Category:Friends Category:Children